This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and particular to networks of processor-based systems used by consumers.
Managed networks of consumer-use computing devices enable consumers to off load the management of their home processor-based system to a remote service provider. The service provider may remotely maintain the system resident in the user's home. Remote diagnostic devices may be utilized to analyze any software or hardware problems as they arise on the home-based system. A remote server may monitor each home-based processor-based system for alerts. In addition, the remote server may provide software upgrades for those systems.
Ideally, the remote server works seamlessly with each home-based processor-based system in the network since the nature of each home-based processor-based system may be specified by the service provider. Alternatively, a network service provider may provide the software and hardware that make up each of the home-based processor-based systems in the network.
For example, each of the home-based processor-based systems may be persistently connected to the server. In one example, the server may be a simple message system (SMS) server. The server, in persistent communication with each of the home-based processor-based systems, knows what each processor-based system is doing at any time. The persistent connection may be maintained using a predetermined address and port.
The service provider may provide television-related data services, shopping, banking or other services. Thus, the consumer may use the processor-based system to receive a range of services that may be facilitated through software provided by the service provider. The processor-based system may be a desktop computer, a set-top box, or a processor-based appliance, as a few examples.
The success of the service provider may be dependent, in part, on providing the greatest possible value to each network user. This may enable the service provider to provide its services at the lowest possible cost.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to obtain the greatest possible value from networks of managed consumer-use computing devices.